1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates liquid crystal display devices, and more particularly to a gamma voltage controller capable of outputting a wide range of voltages for various LCD display panels, a gradation voltage generator having the gamma voltage controller, and a display device having the gradation voltage generator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCD) adjust differences among data voltages according to the particular gamma characteristics of various LCD panels. The adjustment of differences among data voltages may be performed by a gradation voltage generator in the LCD. The gradation voltage generator in conventional LCDs cannot finely adjust differences among data voltages, so that the conventional LCD cannot satisfy various gamma characteristics of LCD panels.